April Tenth
by Andrew Joshua Talon
Summary: A prequel to April Ninth. It's a race to the finish as the Ori, Wraith, and Tau'ri converge on P1F124... Better known as PLANET. Fusion with Final Fantasy VII and Stargate: SG1. Rated Mature for language.
1. Chapter 1

_I originally included this story in April Ninth as an interlude prequel, explaining what happened to the Wraith ships Colonel Sheppard lost. But, it slowed down the main story of April Ninth too much to be acceptable. So, here is the prequel to April Ninth._

_Please note: It took the Wraith 15 days to get to the Milky Way.. As a result, the _Daedalus_ and _Orion_ had to nearly burn out their engines as well to keep up. Which essentially means that the Wraith reached Planet on April 10__th__, the day after John began his journal. This also means that the Ori began their invasion through the Supergate on April 8__th_

_Which explains why it took so long for the _Daedalus_ to return to Pegasus and begin the search for Sheppard on Spira._

_Needless to say, this is very, _very_ much an AU. Enjoy!_

_- - - - - - - - - - - -_

April Tenth

A Fanfiction by Andrew J. Talon

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate: SG-1, Stargate: Atlantis, or Final Fantasy. Those belong to their respective companies and creators. I am not writing this for profit.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Colonel Caldwell grimaced as the damage reports continued coming in. Even with their hyperdrive repaired, it would still take several hours to catch up to the Wraith Hiveships already enroute to the Milky Way Galaxy. Doctor Weir had been recalled to Earth, and was expected to soon make contact, hopefully with the order to engage the Wraith.

"Colonel, we're receiving a transmission from Atlantis," Captain Rogers reported. Caldwell nodded.

"Patch it through." A moment passed.

"_Colonel, you have a go for your mission,"_ Teyla reported over the radio. Caldwell nodded. "_Doctor Weir would also like to wish you Godspeed."_

"Send Dr. Weir my thanks. Allright Captain, signal the _Orion._ We're heading out."

"Aye sir," the young captain responded, nodding with a determined glint in his eyes.

The _Daedalus _leapt forward, the silver and gunmetal gray starship breaking into hyperspace as though the damage from her previous engagements didn't affect her at all. She wasn't very old by starship standards, with most of the vessels in use between the Pegasus and Milky Way galaxies an average of century or more in age, but she handled like an experienced veteran, ready and willing to fight.

The _Orion_ behind her moved more slowly, but with a kind of tense anticipation. The ship had not been in space for thousands of years, not been in battle for at least as long, but she clearly hadn't forgotten it. Like an old violinist master handed a new instrument, _Orion_ remembered the steps and placements, the tempo and the song. The Ancient warship jumped into hyperspace, her engines humming beautifully as though they'd never been damaged in the first place. As though she'd never stopped using them, never stopped playing the song.

Caldwell had never quite understood how pilots and captains got attached to their planes and ships. He'd been a strategic planning officer from the start, directing and commanding troops through maps and radios, and then later computers, projectors, and holograms. Warfare to him was about numbers, countdowns, and statistics. There was no romance to it, just a job that needed to be done.

Yet, as he sunk into the comfortable command chair that held him up, like the saddle of his loyal steed, he had to admit that the _Daedalus_ seemed less like a tool and more like a friend the more time he spent on her. She was a warhorse, Traveler to his Lee. No matter how hard she got hit, she kept going. Already there were custom repairs and patches decorating her systems, little different from other _Daedalus-_class starships already in service, but just different enough to set her apart.

"Sir?" Caldwell smoothly moved back from his musing, looking to the captain.

"Captain?"

"Sir, the _Orion _reports that their weapons systems might not be ready by the time we get to the coordinates,"Rogers stated, hiding his concern admirably. Caldwell nodded.

"Tell the Major to do the best he can. It's all any of us can ask anyway…" He patted the armrest of his chair, a half smile on his lips.

"Any of us…"

In the end, they were unable to catch the Wraith ships as they paused just outside the Pegasus Galaxy. Thus began the great pursuit, the _Daedalus_ and _Orion_ becoming stronger with each jump and repair stop, but the Wraith getting closer and closer to their goal.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

How much time had passed? McKay didn't know. He'd tried to keep track of time by how many escape attempts they'd made, how often their captors had given them water and meager food, keeping them alive for sadistic delight.

They'd tried escaping at least ten times now. They'd been fed nine times, their captors withholding nourishment every time they tried to escape. Ten times they'd been brought before the queen, each time Mckay expecting this to be the last time. Surely they were more trouble than they were worth? Surely the Wraith were getting tired of them, the novelty lost.

The queen just smiled each time, and had them bound once more. She would walk by them frequently (Approximately fifteen times), breathing deeply and smiling that disturbing smile (Twenty-seven smiles, thirty-two deep breaths).

McKay had given up talking after escape attempt five. Ronan had as well, informing Rodney that their best bet was to conserve their energy. It was easy for him to say. Ronan couldn't be fed upon. Rodney could.

Absently, as he relaxed against his disgusting organic bindings, he recalled that he would have given a lot for a chair that was this comfortable. Back in his apartment on Earth, on Atlantis, everywhere really, he never could find a comfortable piece of furniture. None that supported his spine correctly, none that let him relax. Even those stupid expensive sleep number beds hadn't done him any good. As prisons went, aside from the fear and anguish of knowing that you were responsible for the destruction of your race, this wasn't too bad.

Rodney wondered if he'd gone insane. They were waiting, waiting… But for what?

Visit number sixteen, the queen came strolling by. She smiled, bearing her teeth in shark-like anticipation.

"Your world is but one jump away," she hissed. "When we arrive, I will bring you to the bridge. You will watch with me." She ran a finger over his forehead, Rodney trying not to shiver in fear and loathing. Even after ten times she'd touched him he couldn't resist instinct. The queen seemed to coo at his distress.

"As humans go, Dr. McKay, you are quite fascinating. It will be a shame to devour you… But we must conform to our natures, after all." With that she, glided off, her guards following closely behind. Michael paused near them, staring at the two captives (twenty-eight times). Ronan glared with as much loathing and disgust as he could at the former Wraith-turned-human.

"I was not informed," he said with a hint of defensiveness. It almost seemed like he was… Sorry? Why? McKay couldn't understand.

"You're still one of them," Ronan snarled, his voice dry and raspy but still able to convey a hatred so deep and fiery it made McKay wince. Michael gave a half-smile.

"Not according to them," he admitted quietly in that odd, distorted tone unique to the Wraith. He sighed. "They intend to kill me when we arrive."

"Too bad for you," Ronan sneered. Michael shook his head.

"Too bad for all of us… Because if I die, you and your world die." McKay blinked and gawked at the almost pleading look the Wraith wore.

"What? Are you… What the hell are you saying?"

Michael moved close to Rodney, and whispered into his ear.

"Are you familiar with the world P1F-124?"

McKay frantically searched his memory.

"… It's called Planet. Has a powerful planet-wide Ancient defense system…" Rodney's eyes widened.

"I can sabotage the ship's hyperdrive navigation to send us there," Michael related quietly. "If you can give me the coordinates." McKay grimaced.

"It's not that simple!" He hissed back. "Planet's defenses only activate when a person with the Ancient gene turns it on!"

Michael looked at Rodney speculatively.

"Such as you?"

McKay nodded slowly. The Wraith turned to a control panel and pressed a few hieroglyphs. McKay felt the bindings come apart, and his legs collapse under him. Instead of feeling himself hitting the deck though, strong arms caught him and lifted the Canadian scientist to his still-unsteady feet. McKay turned his head slightly and nodded at Ronan.

"Thanks." The Satedan nodded… Before pulling a knife and lunging for Michael.

"God damnit no!" McKay rasped, grabbing onto the larger man's arm. "We need him!"

"He's going to betray us," Ronan snarled, his knifeless hand clutched around Michael's throat. The Wraith struggled for breath.

"No, I am not," he hissed. He dropped something to the floor, and Ronan checked it with his eyes. His sidearm.

"… I must trust you, as you must trust me," Michael hissed. Slowly, reluctantly, Ronan pulled away, his knife still poised to throw.

"How did you hide that?" Rodney asked in disbelief. Ronan smirked.

"Doesn't matter. Pick up the gun." Rodney quickly grabbed the weapon and put it into the Satedan's hands, a bit shakily. Ronan pointed his weapon at Michael's head.

"Move."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Daniel Jackson watched in horror as the bright blue and white warps of hyperspace vanished, replaced by the blackness of real space. The viewscreen of the Ori battleship's bridge altered its target, focusing on a small, blue and green world.

"The world of the last living Ancients," Adria stated regally, standing at the head of the bridge as Crusaders worked diligently around her. "This will be the first world to be cleansed."

"Adria, if you kill the population, then who will be left to convert?" Vala argued, standing next to Daniel as two Crusaders guarded them. The black-haired woman shuffled a little closer to the anthropologist, a move that her husband Tomin noticeably stiffened at across the chamber.

"This world has been corrupted by evil," Adria stated flatly. "None can be saved."

"Is that how you see things, or how the Ori do?" Vala asked. She grunted as one of the guards struck her with his staff, sending her tumbling to the deck.

"Vala!" Daniel and Tomin exclaimed at the same time, with Adria moving to her side. The girl pressed her hands against the back of her mother's skull, while looking up at the now cowering Crusader.

"You will not strike my mother," Adria stated with deadly finality in her voice. "The Ori wish her to live unharmed, so that she may see the light."

"Hallowed are the Ori," replied the guards, averting their gaze from the girl. Adria helped her mother up to her feet slowly, the black haired woman shaking out her neck.

"At this rate I'm going to tire you out, dear," Vala noted with a dry smile. Adria shook her head.

"Never, mother." The Oracle turned out to the view port once more, considering the world drawing ever nearer.

"Daniel Jackson… You have been here before," Adria stated. Daniel nodded stiffly, his feelings dragging up images of a lovely, brown-haired woman with bright green eyes smiling at him. Adria stood still and silent for a moment.

"You do not wish to see the end of this world, do you?" Adria quietly stated. Daniel shook his head, somehow unable to speak.

"Dear, who really wants to see the end of a world? I've seen it once before. It's not the kind of thing you like to repeat," Vala said quietly, a seldom-heard seriousness in her tone. Her daughter's fingers rubbed over her lips thoughtfully.

"This world is tainted." All turned to see the one-eyed Prior emerge from the rings, his staff lightly glowing. "It is the will of the Ori that it burn, and thus be cleansed. Only then can pure rebirth occur."

"Kind of hard for people to ascend if they're all dead," Daniel stated flatly, holding the grey-skinned being's dead gaze. The Prior shook his head.

"None can stand before the will of the Ori," the Prior replied. "Have you not learned this?"

_Guess I'm a slow learner,_ Daniel thought, and then winced. He'd been spending too much time with either Jack or Cameron.

Vala's eyes darted to the side. The ring control panel was blinking, a sure sign that they were in range of another set of rings. Her gaze shifted back to Daniel. Their eyes met. The archaeologist's gaze alighted on the ring control panel as well, and he raised his eyebrows. Vala gave a minute nod in response.

"First, we must travel to the surface," Adria stated. The Prior looked over at the Oracle of the Ori, a question in his eye. The young woman nodded.

"I desire to see this world, before it is cleansed. I will gain new insight into evil."

"The Ori grant all the insight you require," the Prior stated automatically. Adria shook her head.

"'One does not begin a journey without taking the first step,'" she quoted. The Prior nodded, though seemed a bit more tense than he had been before.

"As you wish, Oracle." Adria turned and walked to the rings. Standing in the center, she turned back and let her gaze rest upon Vala, Daniel, and Tomin.

"Mother, Father, Dr. Jackson. Come. I will show you the way."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_The next part of the interlude: Can McKay get the Wraith ships to Planet? Can the inhabitants of Planet stop the Ori? Read to find out!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Continuing… _

_- - - - - - - - - - - -_

April Tenth

A Fanfiction by Andrew J. Talon

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate: SG-1, Stargate: Atlantis, or Final Fantasy. Those belong to their respective companies and creators. I am not writing this for profit.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

General Hank Landry had thought that the news couldn't get much worse after receiving word from Bre'tac that the combined Milky Way Alliance fleet hadn't been heard from in hours. In light of the fact that the four Ori ships had been sighted heading away from the Supergate's location, it strongly suggested that their entire fleet had been destroyed.

But of course, even with this dire news, the universe had to throw him yet another curveball.

"You're certain, then?" He replied at last. The handsome blond man on the screen nodded, pulling slightly at his white collar though his face remained composed. The Stargate glowed behind the iris as the transmission conveyed President Rufus Shinra, of Planet, clearing his throat.

"_I can think of no other power that employs such ships, such as you've described."_ Landry nodded.

"How many?"

"_At least one has landed in the abandoned Midgar Plate area,"_ Rufus reported. _"Our ground-based tracking has detected three others in high orbit."_

"Have you presented any resistance?" Landry asked. Rufus shook his head.

"_Against beings that wield the power of Sephiroth? Even if our military was at it's pre-Meteor levels, we would be no match for them."_ Landry worked his jaw. Shinra had started out an enemy of the SGC. As they had tried to find SG-1 on the surface of Planet, he recalled from the mission reports, Shinra and his company hampered their every effort, determined to keep the power of Planet's Ancient technology for themselves.

Ultimately, it had nearly destroyed them all. Even while Shinra seemed to be doing its part to help repair the damage it caused…

_For God's sake, whatever evil Shinra's brought is insignificant next to that of the Ori!_ With that, Landry made his decision.

"We have technology, which can render your forces protected against the Ori's Priors. At least long enough to kill them. Without the protection of their Priors, the remaining Ori forces are easier to defeat." Rufus shook his head.

"_I don't think you understand, General. My world _has_ no military, in large part thanks to _your_ people. Aside from a few armed airships and militia. Even with AVALANCE and the Turks at our disposal, we lack the raw manpower needed to fight a protracted campaign."_ Landry shook his head.

"You don't have much choice. Either you make an assault on the Ori while they're still in a containable situation, or let them run you over." Shinra sighed, before brushing his hair back. He gave Landry a severe expression.

"_We need your help, General. There's no other way to say it. We need weapons, troops, and support vehicles and systems."_

"I can't do that without authorization," Landry replied honestly. "But I'm going to try and get it."

"_General, we need you to do more than try,"_ Shinra replied. Landry glared.

"It's the best I can do. You must be aware of the politics of our situation? You've faced it before, I recall," the general pointed out. Shinra paused.

"… _You have a point. There is, however, an alternative available should you fail to get what we… ask. Your people were able to activate the Ancestor's planetary defense system before. Could you do it again?"_ Landry sucked in a breath.

"We'll get them on it. Stand by; we'll dial you back in two hours. By then, I'll have an answer." Shinra smirked slightly.

"_When will Jenova's legacy die, I wonder? When there is no one left to fear her?"_ Shinra shook his head. "_For what it's worth, General, thank you. I do understand. But understanding will not save my people. Shinra out."_

With that, the Stargate shut down and the screen went dead. Landry let out a breath.

"Walter? Get Washington on the phone. And the Department of Homeworld Defense."

"Uh, sir?" Walter replied. Landry gave him an impatient look. The sergeant pointed behind him, and the general turned.

"Hope you don't mind me dropping in unannounced." Landry gaped only a moment, before smiling and holding out a hand.

"Jack, when the hell did you get here?" Brigadier General Jack O'Neill shook Landry's hand and gave him a warm smile.

"About the time Shinra Junior first flipped his hair," Jack smirked mischievously. "I think we timed our watches by how many times he did it an hour."

"So, what have we got to work with, Jack?" Landry asked, later, as the two generals settled in the conference room. Jack stood and looked out at the 'Gate, while Landry sat at the head of the long table. Jack turned back and checked his watch.

"I think I'll let our other guest field that one, Hank…" A burst of light appeared next to Jack, dissipating into the skinny, pale form of an Asgard. He sat in an ornate, black chair with two black, elongated semi-circles framing him. He blinked his huge black eyes and nodded respectfully to Landry.

"General Landry, I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet. It is a pleasure to meet you at last." Landry smiled and nodded back.

"The honor is all mine."

Jack turned to Thor and grinned.

"Hey Thor. Long time no see. I got you a gift when you told me you were coming, but…" Thor raised a single, lithe hand.

"It is all right O'Neill. I have received it." Thor almost smiled. "I am glad you got me the yellow ones." Landry gave Jack a curious look. Jack mouthed "Twinkies", and Landry managed to smother a grin.

"Ah… So, Thor. Do you bring good news?"

Thor blinked.

"Some. We've at last ascertained the origin of Jenova, from our studies of Planet. As you are aware, the Ori were responsible for the plagues that destroyed the Ancients in this galaxy. However, those same plagues could not destroy all of them. The Cetra, because they had sealed their Stargate, were attacked by the Ori's first attempt at an artificially-ascended human-based lifeform, from their experiments with technology stolen from the Ancients."

"They didn't get her quite right though," Jack supplied. "She needed to eat planets to stay alive, because she couldn't access enough of the energy of the dimensional-whatsit the Ancients and Ori live in. So, the Ori set her loose in the Milky Way, to clear out any survivors."

Landry nodded.

"So, the Ori are on Planet to try and revive Jenova?"

"Or Sephiroth," Thor nodded. "If they do, and they gain all the power of the Lifestream, then even the Ancients themselves will not be safe." Landry frowned.

"I thought you had good news, Thor," the general pointed out. Thor blinked.

"I… Thought it better to tell you the bad first, so as to improve your spirits with the good afterwards." Landry blinked, and raised an eyebrow at Jack, who shrugged.

"Okay…"

"For the past several months, after the Ori found their way here, I have had the Asgard fleet searching for their home galaxy. Its address has been lost to us for quite some time, but we were able to track the paths their Stargates took. We had hoped to destroy the Supergate on their end and thus prevent them from invading the Milky Way. Unfortunately, we were unsuccessful in preventing its activation." Landry nodded.

"Still waiting on the good news, Thor," the general stated flatly. Thor nodded.

"Of course, General, my apologies. Now that the Ori are here, there is no reason for the Asgard fleet to continue searching. We are now able to deploy several motherships in this galaxy to fight the Ori." Landry smiled broadly.

"Next time, Thor, please just tell me the good news first. Nice to have a breather between bad news, you know?" Landry stood up. Thor blinked.

"Uh, general, that's not all Thor has to say," Jack pointed out. Landry coughed and sat back down again.

"Just stretching. Okay Thor, what else?"

"As we speak, my ship and crew are assisting your workers in completing two additional _Daedalus-_class starships. They should be ready in a matter of hours. In addition, we have salvaged the _Prometheus_ and rebuilt her with a number of Asgard-designed upgrades." Thor blinked once more. "And one of our ships has reached the Supergate. They are currently assisting the survivors."

"How many?" Landry asked.

"Only the _Odyssey_ and one Lucian Alliance starship survived," Thor replied after a slight hesitation. Landry held a hand to his eyes.

"Swell… All right then. First things first-We can't let the Ori revive Jenova or Sephiroth. Jack, have you gotten authorization from the President for ground troops?" Jack nodded.

"We've got a few companies of Marines coming in. At least two hundred troops. We've also got a few artillery batteries coming down the silos, and a few Humvees." Jack shook his head. "But we're not going to be able to deploy as many troops as we might need."

"We'll have to carry them on the ships, then," Landry decided. "Thor? How soon can you get our ships finished?"

"As I said, a matter of hours," Thor replied.

"And how many of your ships, exactly, can you send to Planet right now?"

"We have a total force of one _O'Neill_-class mothership, and three _Daniel Jackson-_class vessels available in the galaxy. One of them is already deployed to the Supergate, while another is currently attempting to locate the Wraith hiveships enroute to Earth. The other two are in orbit above us, assisting in the construction of your fleet." Jack stepped in.

"Okay, here's the plan. Hank, you support Shinra through the 'Gate. When our ships are ready to go, we'll go in and hit those bastards with everything we can."

Landry frowned.

"Jack, shouldn't you go along? After all… You helped activate the Lifestream before."

Jack smirked.

"If I know AVALANCHE, they're already on their way to do just that. All we have to do is buy them some time."

- - - - - - - - - -

"_DIE, YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! DIE!"_ Daniel winced as the equally loud sounds of Barret shooting his gun arm and cursing filled the air below him. Vincent's strong grip on his shoulder was familiar, as was the sudden weightlessness of his stomach as the gunman ascended, taking he and Vala farther away from the Ori Crusaders littering the ground.

"He has a way with words!" Vala commented loudly, holding tightly onto Vincent's waist. Daniel nodded.

"You should listen to him when he's not angry!" The archaeologist shouted back. He was relieved to at last feel the ground beneath his feet, and stepped away from Vincent as the man released his grip.

"You get captured more than Aeris and Marlene combined," the former Turk huffed, turning away and drawing his gun. He leapt forward into the fray, his oversized handgun blazing away at the Crusaders in his path, falling before his deadly aim easily. Vala stepped over to Daniel's side and clutched his arm. Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come off it. I've just had the weirdest two days of my life, and you're upset at me for touching you?" Vala griped. She looked back, the towering form of the white Ori ship a startling contrast to the dilapidated, rusted grey ruins of Midgard it sat in. Why the Ori had landed here, rather than an inhabited city, was beyond her.

"Hey Daniel! Pick up a new girlfriend?" Daniel closed his eyes and felt a headache coming on. A moment later, a familiar, bouncy, female form collided and embraced him.

"Hello Yuffie," Daniel sighed. Yuffie shook her head.

"Jenova, you're such a grouch nowadays! Oh, hello! I'm Yuffie, Daniel's wife!"

Daniel's eyes shot open, and he gave Yuffie a look of horror.

"N-no! Yuffie! What the hell!" He turned back to Vala, who was starting to look amused.

"She's lying! It was-I mean-!"

"Daniel, we got married by my father, remember?" Yuffie poked Daniel's cheek playfully.

"I didn't know that at the time!"

"Details," Yuffie dismissed with a wave of her hand. Vala began laughing hysterically, holding her sides as the nature of the situation crashed down on her.

"Anyway Daniel, Shinra said that the Ori are here to wipe us all out," Yuffie switched gears. "Don't suppose you've got a plan?" Daniel looked back from watching Vala laugh herself sick, before clearing his throat.

"Um… As a matter of fact, I do…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Adria could not say that she'd ever been hit by lightening before. She was only a few days old, by human standards. But even so, she got the feeling that being hit by lightening another person called down upon you was a unique experience.

"They use the weapons of the Alterrans, my lady," a Prior reported, helping her to her feet. All around her, Crusaders lie, badly injured or dying. More troops scrambled about, tending to them, all the while their minds became filled with doubt in their gods.

"Indeed. They doubtless seek to use more of them against us," Adria confirmed. She closed her eyes.

"They are flying in an airship, some distance away. They have my mother and Dr. Jackson aboard." Her eyes opened.

"I want them destroyed." The Prior shook his head.

"Orici, we must summon the champion. Your consort. His will and faith in the Ori will strengthen your own, as well as that of our followers."

"My faith is strong," Adria protested. The Prior looked over at the carnage before them.

"Not strong enough. Blessed are those who walk in unison," the Prior prompted. Adria frowned.

"For they shall be made unbreakable." Adria nodded. "Then we must find another to walk with us. Where can we find him?"

"He has died several times, but one of his avatars still remains, buried deep below us," the Prior reported. "We shall bring him back… And the Oracle and the General, together, will cleanse this universe of evil… Forever!"

_Dun dun, dun dun da dunnnnn!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm back! What, thought I'd leave you guys hanging forever? Really, I wouldn't do that…_

_- - - - - - - - - - - -_

April Tenth

A Fanfiction by Andrew J. Talon

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate: SG-1, Stargate: Atlantis, or Final Fantasy. Those belong to their respective companies and creators. I am not writing this for profit.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The Ancient City was similar in many ways to Atlantis. Indeed, Daniel could trace several features that seemed earlier versions of buildings and architectural structures now present in the far-off Pegasus Galaxy. As the _Sierra _drew closer, Daniel began to distinctly recall every event that had occurred within the huge ruins… Before a wave of turbulence shook the sleek airship.

"Cid!" Shouted Yuffie. "Can't you hold it steady?" Cid scowled behind the wheel of the ship, struggling with the tiller against still more shaking and rattling.

"Don't look at me! There's some fucking huge air distortion ahead of us!" Cloud looked forward, his ever-present scowl deepening.

"Oh yes, definitely a huge air distortion," Vala quipped, as a massive starship approached them, settling into a hover over the ancient Cetran city. Daniel gritted his teeth as the Ori battlecruiser barred their way, as though mocking the tiny airship and her crew.

"Take us in," Daniel ordered. Cid gawked stupidly.

"WHAT? Are you fucking insane?"

"If we don't get to the city control room before the Ori destroy it, we're all dead, so GO!" Daniel roared. Cid snarled and looked over at Cloud, holding onto a guardrail. The blond ex-SOLDIER nodded, to which Cid growled and spat.

"Fucking goddamned…"

"Uh… Ori fighters, incoming," Vala warned. Cid sent the _Sierra _into a dive, narrowly evading a salvo of burning amber energy blasts from a wave of sleek, falcon-shaped attack craft. Cid sent the airship down to the deck, the sands of the desert blowing up in the wake of the _Sierra's_ passage. Yuffie tumbled into Daniel, both falling to the hardened glass deck while Vala was caught by a struggling Barret and Tifa. Cloud and Vincent were unmoved, as Red XIII slid into an undignified heap against the port bulkhead of the bridge.

"DAMN!" Daniel shouted out, pushing Yuffie away as he kept his eyes ahead. The vast desert separating them from the city was shrinking, Cetras' outer walls growing closer and closer…

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Cid roared, as the _Sierra_ was rocked by an impact clearly not natural in origin. A screeching alarm went off as the _Sierra's_ dorsal control fin was snapped off upon impact against a partially-buried rock formation.

"BASTARD SHIT!" Cid cursed once more, dodging another set of energy blasts that blew up great clouds of dost and debris ahead of them. The city's walls became closer and closer, but Daniel could still see the shadow of the Ori battlecruiser overhead. Any moment the warship would fire it's main cannon into the ruins of Cetras, taking them all with their last hope…

"HANG ON!" Cid roared.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE'RE DOING?" Barret roared back, just before the _Sierra's_ belly scraped the desert floor and crashed through the city walls. The airship tumbled over, sending it's passengers flying about the bridge as the vessel finally, shatteringly, came to a stop.

Daniel blinked, instinctively snuggling against a soft, warm-

"Why Daniel… Do you think we have time for this?" The archaeologist cursed, as Vala, though in considerable pain, giggled at his reaction. Yuffie, rubbing her head, still managed a sultry pout.

"Really Daniel, I try to be a good wife and here you go cheating on me when we're all about to die!"

"Maybe not," Vincent intoned, floating in the ruined cockpit. Cid was cursing quietly but furiously, as he struggled to get to his feet.

"They're leaving," Cloud observed, frowning. Daniel looked out and saw that, indeed, across the city walls, the shadow of the Ori starship receded like the night before the dawn.

"But… But why?" Tifa asked, groaning as she rubbed her shoulder. Red XIII frowned and raised one of his ears. The distant sounds of weapons fire, booming in the air far above, registered. Energy based, creating sonic booms from the release of huge amounts of energy.

"Someone is firing on the Ori ship… Someone else…"

- - -

"I cannot believe this… I cannot-As if my life couldn't get any harder! Where's my goddamned easy button?" Rodney snarled. Michael sighed heavily, focusing on piloting the small Wraith scout ship out of the line of fire of both the Wraith hiveship they'd just escaped, and the strange, white starships now joining the battle.

"What kinds of ships are those?" Asked Ronan gruffly. "Asgard?"

"No, they're Ori! No way they could be anything else! Damnit, we are so screwed!" Rodney seethed. Michael sent the scoutship towards the planet below, barely avoiding the near-literal collision between dozens of Wraith and Ori fighters. The Wraith fighters swarmed the Ori vessels, dull blue attack craft buzzing about with sleek grey raiders in a growing thundercloud. The sheer number of Wraith fighters kept them in the fight, but Michael was somewhat pleased to see that the Ori vessels weren't being destroyed without Darts ramming into them.

"Screwed? Just how strong are these Ori?" Ronan asked.

"They're cousins of the Ancients, who ascended but want the rest of us to worship them as gods!" Rodney explained. Michael smirked somewhat.

"If that's so, the hiveships should be easily dispatched."

"Yeah, but the Ori are going to wipe out anything in this system. They're religious psychos. We need to get to the Ancient cityship on the surface!" Rodney said. Michael frowned and looked over the sensor readings he was getting from the planet.

"I see it… But an Ori ship is above the city." Michael stated.

Ronan frowned.

"Then we need to lead them away." Ronan turned to Rodney. "Can we get the hiveships to follow us?"

"Um, they're a might busy with the Ori right now…"

Far above the scout ship, one of the Ori battlecruisers had managed to turn its main gun on the lead Hiveship. It fired a full power blast, blowing off a "wing" of the huge ship as the Wraith vessel fired back. Its shots were easily absorbed by the Ori ship's shields, but it provided enough of a distraction for the huge ship to ascend out of it's enemy's firing range. It closed on the Ori, the second Wraith hiveship diving towards the planet and blasting away at the Ori ship hovering above the Ancient city.

"They are following us," Michael reported flatly.

"Damnit, how are we going to get around that thing?" McKay scowled, sweating heavily. Ronan glared at Michael, who shrugged.

"I'm going to see if we can," the Wraith stated flatly, before accelerating to full power right for the Ori starship. The small scoutship broke through the upper atmosphere, its hull displacing the heat without serious effort. The hiveship had to pull up, maintaining its fire on the Ori ship that was rising to meet its adversary.

"Uh, Michael… Can we pull up now? I mean, we're getting close… Michael? Michael!" Rodney squawked. Michael's eyes narrowed as Ronan moved closer to the Wraith.

"If you kill me, the ship will crash." Which was enough to make the Satedan back off, as Michael pulled up and skimmed the top of the Ori ship's shields. Michael made the vessel skip across the energy field, the air between them heating from friction and aiding in the maneuver. He brought it around the curve of the ship's shields, whipping down for the surface.

"That's the Ancient city?" Ronan asked in disbelief. Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly how can we win with such a wreck?" Rodney just smirked.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"C'mon, c'mon, where is it…" Red XIII could appreciate the dire nature of the situation. They needed to find the control system for the Lifestream hidden within Cetras. However, he was still annoyed at the fact he had to carry the Tau'ri anthropologist around on his back. They raced up the side of the central tower, as the other former members of AVALANCHE followed, Vincent carrying a perfectly calm Vala with him as he flew.

"It should be… There!" Daniel shouted, pointing to one section of the tower's uppermost battlements. Like the head of a great giant deep in thought this section was bowed towards the west, with numerous windows and breaches decorating its gray, weathered exterior. Red XIII leapt for the breach Daniel pointed for and bounded along the dark, dirty corridor within, quickly followed by the rest of the team.

"Damnit, what the hell kind of control room are we going to find in this wreck?" Barret growled in annoyance.

"Hopefully, the one we need," Daniel stated simply. They at last came to a large, open chamber, which looked precisely like the embarkation room on Atlantis. Daniel smiled.

"Oh yes… This looks promising…"

"That's what we thought," said another voice above them. AVALANCHE drew their weapons as one, before Daniel shouted "No no! It's okay!"

Rodney McKay sighed and shook his head as he worked at a console above them.

"Seriously, when did my life become _Star Wars_?" Rodney asked flatly. Next to him stood Ronan… Daniel couldn't remember his last name, but he stood like a protective statue over the physicist. And, in the shadows stood a Wraith, his arms crossed as he observed the other people in the chamber with him.

"Uh… I take it the Wraith are the reason you're here?" Daniel asked. McKay nodded distractedly.

"Oh yeah… How'd you guess? Now then, Dr. Jackson, get up here, I need you help translating. The rest of you, please get to the power room. If you have Materia, we're going to need it."

"Hey! What right do you have to boss us around?" Yuffie seethed. McKay rolled his eyes.

"Because I'm the one who knows how to save this world. Okay? Okay…"

"Are you going to let him boss your wife around like that?" Yuffie protested. Daniel groaned as McKay gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Wife? What _is_ it with you and alien women?!"

"Do we actually have time for this?" Daniel asked flatly.

"Not really no, but if we're all going to die I'd prefer to get in some last cutting remarks!" McKay responded. He quickly inputted some commands on the console, frown deepening. Cloud raised a single brow at Daniel. The archeaologist shrugged, as Vala walked up to the control deck. She smiled.

"Hello, I'm Vala Mal Doran. And you are?"

"Ronan Dex," he returned. She turned to Michael and frowned. The Wraith just stared impassively.

"… Michael," the Wraith said at last. Vala raised an eyebrow.

"And you're on our side?"

"He's on his own side," Ronan snarled. Vala sighed.

"Excuse me but can we get to the part where you go to the power room, use the Materia to power the defenses, and _keep us from all dying?!"_ McKay roared.

"And how exactly do we do that?" Vincent deadpanned.

"Well, you just… Ah… Um…"

"Look," Cloud said with a sigh. "I have the Ancient Gene. I'll control the defenses, if _you_ get down to the power room and get things working."

"Er, yes, well, that works," Rodney returned. Cloud looked at Vincent, who nodded with a barely perceptible smirk. After gathering everyone's material, he leapt up and stood next to McKay, who blinked.

"Yeah, okay, what's-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Vincent grabbed McKay by the shoulders and flew off, diving through one of the numerous smashed windows in the tower. Vala went over to McKay's latop and looked it over.

"Can you run it?" Ronan asked. Michael sighed and stepped forward. Ronan shot him a warning glare.

"If necessary I can make adjustments. I am familiar with the technology, after all…"

"And we should trust the same guy whose part of the race that's fucking trying to kill us why?" Barret snarled. Daniel, now cautiously standing near Michael on the control deck, looked over the readouts.

"Uh, I hate to waste time but he has a point," Daniel noted. Michael sighed and inputted a few commands. The lights in the tower came on.

"Because I am no longer one of them," he stated simply.

Ronan's radio crackled.

"_Ronan, you read me?"_

"Yeah McKay."

"_Right. It looks like the Materia are similar to ZPMs, only a lot smaller. If I had something to connect them all and conduct their power-Oh, thanks uh… Vincent? Yeah, thanks. Okay, hang on… You guys have lights?"_

"Yes," Michael said.

"_Great, that's all we're going to get for a while. Just from these early readings this material doesn't have anywhere near enough energy to activate the shields, let alone the weapons."_

Cloud grimaced.

"Are you sure?"

"_Unless someone has more Materia?"_

All eyes turned to Yuffie. She blinked.

"What?"

"Yuffie," Tifa said warningly. The ninja girl rolled her eyes and sighed.

"_Fine…_ If the planet blows up I can't exactly make any money…" She emptied her pockets of several Materia. Tifa snatched one and growled.

"A Huge Materia?! How long have you been hiding it?!"

"It's not from you guys if that's what you're thinking!" Yuffie quickly said with a nervous smile. With a roll of her eyes, Tifa leapt out the window with the Materia in her hands. A few minutes later…

"_Ronan, Michael, everyone… We _might_ just be in business… Cloud, try activating the shield."_

The former SOLDIER leaned back in the control chair, blue light shining down on him. He closed his eyes and focused. All eyes turned outside to see said shield forming like a gigantic soap bubble over the city.

"Shield is online," Cloud stated.

"_Good. How about the weapon?"_

"Not enough power," Cloud replied. Michael looked at the laptop.

"Just not enough raw energy," the Wraith stated. Vala shrugged.

"At least we have the shield right? And look! The battle's getting more interesting!" She said, pointing at a display screen. She could at least understand a little Ancient from hanging around Daniel so long. And the new icons were not reading as Ori.

- - - - - - - - - -

The _Prometheus_ dropped out of hyperspace, spearheading the task force of three _Daedalus-_class starships and two Asgard motherships.

"_Columbia, Endeavor,_ and _Odyssey_ report readyGeneral, along with the Asgard," Sergeant Harriman stated. Walter smiled. He was actually happy to be back at the controls of the _Prometheus._ The ship was just as he remembered it.

"Good. What state are the Ori and Wraith in?" General O'Neill asked, trying not to fidget in his chair. Even after the Asgard helped the US Navy finish the two DSC-304s they had been building, they were still reluctant to let their ships follow a US Air Force general into battle. Still, they all agreed the Air Force had more experience in this arena and Jack in particular.

Still, he hadn't _really_ wanted to lead the whole thing. Especially in this uncomfortable chair.

"Fighting eachother, sir. The two Wraith hive ships have suffered severe damage," Walter went on.

"And the Ori?" Jack asked. The crewman manning the control console next to Jack brought up an image of one of the Ori battlecruisers. An explosion ripped along it's hull, as it banked to avoid another salvo of Wraith weapons fire.

"They can punch through the shields?" O'Neill asked.

"Not exactly sir," Carter spoke up from a console behind him. "Looks like the Wraith are using their beaming technology to skim the Ori ships and put bombs inside. Since it's so direct, they can get their payloads through even though we can't with our Asgard beaming technology."

Jack frowned.

"Have our 302s launch, and tell them to set up a screen around the planet, take out any fighters from either side that approach. Carter? Are the Wraith doing enough damage to take down the Ori ship's shields?"

"Just on one sir," Sam reported. O'Neill nodded.

"Then that's our first target. Signal to all ships! Take out the damaged Ori!"

From each Earth ship, eight F-302s emerged, quickly accelerating for Planet. Their motherships pushed for the main fleet battle.

_Prometheus _engaged first, her Asgard-designed energy cannon firing bright blue bolts. The two Asgard motherships opened fire as well, blowing huge chunks out of the hull of the damaged warship. The 304s fired their rail guns and nukes at the ship as well, bombarding and tearing through its hull plating. Finally the ship exploded, the shockwave impacting the shields of the other Ori starships but doing no damage.

"Uh sir, I think we just made the others mad," Carter stated, as the ship rocked from a beam cannon blast.

"Shields at eighty percent!" Harriman reported. Jack scowled.

"I'm beginning to realize why I wanted to retire," he muttered. "Keep the Ori ships boxed in between us and the Wraith! Full power to weapons!" He then smirked.

"Engage! … What?" Jack asked at Carter and Harriman's looks.

- - -

_Conclusion, next chapter! Stay tuned!_


End file.
